


Happy Thanksgiving

by orphan_account



Series: Sterek Family Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, or Thanksgiving.</p><p>This is Actually titled Happy DAMN Thanksgiving but because of rules, the title has to be appropriate for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thanksgiving

Derek snickered as he watched his husband run around in the kitchen, looking like a chicken with its head chopped off. Stiles had gotten up at 6:30am to start prepping for dinner that night. He's had the vegetables chopped, the turkey innards boiling in a pot and shredding bread.

Every time Stiles would move to fast, he would trip or bump into something, and Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"Keep laughing Hale, I dare you" Stiles waved a knife at the wolf. Derek held his hands up.

"Okay okay, I'm going to go take the kids out shopping. Black Friday deals today" And Derek backed up and went upstairs.

"If you think you can handle him, Sour-wolf" Stiles chuckled to himself. He went back to cooking.

Meanwhile, upstairs Derek was waking Casey and Demetri awake. Casey got up like a good pup and went over to his dresser. Derek helped him pick out jeans, an orange-ish red sweater and boots. While he helped one of his sons get dressed, Demetri smirked and cracked his eyes open.

One minute, Derek is helping Casey pull on a shirt and then next, he has his other pup on his back, growling.

"Listen up, pup, today will go one of two ways" Derek started, finishing pulling Casey's shirt on, and then snatched Demetri off of his back and holding him up in front of his face by his pajama shirt "You either behave and you can watch Spongebob, or you misbehave and run drills with Uncle Jackson" The young child looked up at his father and nodded.

"I'll behave, Daddy" And Derek set the tike down. Derek grabbed jeans and a maroon sweater for Demetri and quickly got him dressed. He carried the boys downstairs, handed them granola bars and a bottle of orange juice, then bundled them up in their little jackets and hats and gloves, before getting them into the car.

It was a long drive to the mall, a drive that Derek was SURE he wouldn't be making next year.

~TW~

Stiles was just pulling the turkey out of the oven when the front door slammed open, and he heard Derek yelling at the boys. He ran into the room, and burst out laughing.

Both kids were grinning and high fiving, while Derek was covered in…God only knows what.

"This is not funny…How could you piss on a turkey display!" Derek roared, his eyes flashing red.

"Derek Hale!" Stiles yelled, putting his hands on his hips.

The pack came in at that exact moment, and Scott burst out laughing, scrunching his nose.

"Why does Stiles have his mom face on? And dude...why the hell do you smell like-"

"Let it go Scott"

"But you-"

"Let It Go Scott" Derek growled, red eyes flashing.

"You took them shopping, didn't you?" Lydia smirked at Derek. "Even I could have told you that was stupid"

"Fuck you all" Was Derek's response.

~~~~~TW~~~~~

The pack was just cutting into the pumpkin pie when they heard 6 little voices all yell out one word.

"FUCK"

"Derek!" Allison and Lydia yelled. Jackson, Boyd, Erica and Scott were all laughing their asses off.

Isaac and Stiles each took a slice of pie, and Derek wore it.

"Happy Thanksgiving" They grinned, talking in unison.

"Yeah, happy damn Thanksgiving" Derek muttered, trying to dig the pumpkin filling out of his ear.


End file.
